Learning Measures Met, Master Monster
by Shadow Dancer666
Summary: SEQUEL to Be Not Long, Night Monster. What ever happened to Mihael, and who is that strange boy with L? Will the blond survive a night with a true monster and master? AU; smut; LxMxM


**Here is the much requested for sequel to Be Not Long, Night Monster! Again, this lengthy title stands for the pairings. This piece will be dedicated _Hikarikurai24587 _for the lovely review and the need for closure. XD I hope this isn't too late and still enjoyable. **

**Title: Learning Measures Met, Master Monster**

**Rating: M**

**Pairings: LxMattxMello with a hint of MattxMello**

**Warnings: explicit sex, rimming, and foul language (not in that particular order)**

**

* * *

**The cold dark air whipped around the two creatures waiting at the large oak doors, biting the exposed flesh uselessly.

"Do you think he's going to open up for us?" the young brunette questioned as he lazily glanced at the gloomy landscape.

"Of course," the ancient vampire replied. "Besides, at least Light-kun will be sensible enough to let in the creatures he invited over."

"But you didn't get B a present. He might get mad."

Dark owlish eyes glanced over at the younger of the two and almost chuckled. "Who said I didn't bring him something, Matt?"

The freshly made vampire paled just as the large door swung open with a high-pitched squeak. Light Yagami stood before his guests in all his exotic beauty. Golden skin glinted in the moonlight as he stepped out to welcome his visitors. "L, Matt, it's good to see you both!" A blinding smile flashed quickly and he added a wink to the nervous boy. "B's waiting beside your gift."

Stepping inside graciously, L swept off his heavy weather worn coat. The long tail back, adjustable silver back buckles, double breast button front, and cut out hemline were specifically tailored for him nearly a century ago and he was rarely seen without it. It being saturated with magic wards of protection was an added bonus. Matt tugged off his jacket, succeeding in ripping a sleeve off. He blushed deeply as Light laughed at his novice mistake.

"Don't worry, Matt-kun," he tried to comfort. "I was guilty of that too when I was turned. All turned vampires are."

"Uh, yeah."

"Hmm, but L, shouldn't you have gotten him something else to wear? Those prison stripes look a bit tacky."

L just shrugged. "His clothing hasn't been a particularly important aspect lately. Besides, the stripes keep him entranced. It's useful considering his short attention span."

Just then, they turned the corner and were presented with the awe-inspiring view of the Victorian dinning room. Matt might have been able to appreciate the décor more, but a certain bound mortal right in the middle of the room demanded his entire attention. The shivering teen had peach colored skin that begged to have fangs sunk into it and soft gold hair framed his effeminate face. If it wasn't for the ample shaft of flesh between his spread thighs, Matt might have mistaken him for a young woman. A beautiful young woman. Those delicate eyelids fluttered a little, teasing the young vampire with a flash of blue…or was it green? He wanted to see those eyes, to tear that gag off and hear the melodic voice.

Light chuckled as he took his place next to his stiff mate. It was so cute to see the fresh vampire struggle with the assault on his senses. He was undoubtedly overwhelmed by the scent of the blood and the desire to feast on the warm flesh. Beyond didn't seem quite as amused. "L, what did you bring your pet here for?" he snapped.

"Well, it is _your_ birthday as well," the older of the twins stated with a knowing grin. Matt shook out of his trance and gulped nervously. Beyond wasn't known for his charity or even decent manners. No, he was known among the vampires as a cruel beast who loved to break mortals and immortals alike. Light was the only vampire to have survived this long as his mate and the much talked about but rarely seen Near was the _only_ mortal to survive a night with B.

Beyond looked Matt over and snorted in distaste. "Unlike you, _brother_, I don't have a thing for used trash." Ouch. "Besides, he's far too skinny. Couldn't you have fattened him up before turning him?"

Matt wanted to thank the stars that he wasn't attractive to the fearsome vampire, but his pride had still been wounded. He knew that he wasn't all that attractive, but he had to have some kind of appeal. After all, he wasn't the prison bitch for nothing. If he had been ugly, they would have just slit his throat. L stroked his elbow softly in comfort, but didn't seem to be offended by Beyond's crassness.

"You seem to misunderstand, B," L chided. "I merely brought Matt along to annoy you, not to please you." B seethed and Light tried to keep his laughter in check. "Anyway, let me get a closer look at this one."

L stepped away from his immortal pet and stood before the trembling mortal. His critical eyes roamed over the perfect body and he nodded in appreciation at the skilled binding job. Reaching out with his forefinger, he dug a sharp nail into the mortal's neck and dragged down, successfully tearing the soft flesh. The boy gasped in pain and squeezed his eyes shut even more tightly, but otherwise didn't make a noise. Sweet crimson blood welled up and spilled over the jagged flesh, rolling down the peach skin. L leaned forward and dragged his icy tongue over the quivering flesh, following the trail up to the gash where he gently sucked on the open wound.

Pulling away, he placed two cold fingers against the wound to staunch the flow of blood and Light took the incentive to see if he was pleased. "So? Is he to your liking? We even made sure that he was drunk before he was brought here."

The dark vampire lord looked up at his family and friend and a childish smile curled on his colorless lips. "Yes, I like him very much. What's his name?"

"It's Mihael," B offered grumpily. "How long are you planning to _grace_ us with your presence?"

L shrugged. He dragged his fingers down the mortal's body, not hesitating to pump the easily pleased shaft of flesh. Keeping his creepy smile plastered on his face, he turned his attention to his aroused pet. Matt was visibly struggling with himself, and his deep blue eyes were glazed over in hunger and sexual desire. L looked down appreciatively to the fine specimen kneeling before him; Matt had been sensitive as a mortal, and his becoming a vampire had only heightened his senses even more. This could be quite interesting.

Ever the curious and mischievous one, L walked around Mihael a few times before settling behind him. He kneeled down and took in the scent of the frightened boy. Ebony eyes glanced up to his panting Matt. "Do you like this one?" L purred, gently pulling the blond's chin to the side. The beautiful expanse of skin literally made Matt's mouth water.

"Yes," he rasped, fingers clenching the edge of his shirt tightly.

Stepping to the side, L jerked the bound victim backwards. With his hands secured tightly behind his back, Mihael could only yelp in surprise as his back came in sharp contact with the cold floor. Pain shot through his spine and the back of his head, but he bit back the whimper. If he was going to die, he was going to do it with some kind of dignity. They wouldn't see him break down.

A needy whine came from Matt as he took a shaky step closer to the unfortunate mortal. Those perfectly shaped legs glistened teasingly with aromatic oils, and at the moment they were spread, gracing his keen eyes with a wonderful view.

"Stake me now," Beyond muttered in annoyance to his lover. "Do we have to watch L train his stupid new pet?"

"It should be entertaining," Light soothed, licking his finger and wiping up a smear of blood that B had on his cheek.

"What the fuck?!" B hissed, slapping Light's hands away. "I'm not a kid!"

Light chuckled beautifully and those golden eyes flashed enticingly. "You're not? My bad."

"Cocky bastard," he murmured, turning his attention back to L and his retard.

"Mmm, why thank you. You're pretty cocky yourself."

L was ignoring his foolish brother and the idiot who was willingly staying with him, and instead focused on Matt and the little slut. He leaned down and dragged his sharp fangs across the boy's throat. Mihael stiffened beneath him, but successfully kept his terror in check. It was quite admirable. "He's quite beautiful, isn't he Matt?"

"Y-yes." The smell of fresh blood was driving him crazy! He just wanted to shove L aside and take the mortal, but fear kept him in place. L was his Master and disobeying him or stepping out of line would result in punishment. Having witnessed L tearing a mortal limb from limb as easily as he would tear a piece of paper, it was understandable that he was a little hesitant to upset his Master.

Seeing the boy struggle was arousing to the ancient vampire. Not only could he taste the fear in the mortal, but he could feel the fear and hesitation from his pet too. It was cute to see him all needy and anxious. Chuckling to himself, L couldn't help thinking that Matt really did look like a little puppy waiting for its master's permission to eat its dinner. He could even picture Matt having a little tail wagging excitedly. Yes, this would be the boy that he would take to be his mate if he proved strong enough to survive. If anything, he would at least be able to provide the much needed comic relief that L found so hard to get in his dreary castle.

"I'm a bit hungry," he stated with a hint of boredom. With a swift motion, he flipped the whore forward onto his stomach. The potent scent of blood wafted through the room as the sanguine liquid trickled out of the mortal's abused nose.

By now, Matt was nearly insane with need and lust. His feet struggled to shuffle forward, but his mind was demanding that he would not interfere with his Master's meal. Still, the smell of that mortal, the taste that lingered in the air. He wanted to see those eyes, to feel that skin, to taste that elixir of life. But it was not his to see feel or taste.

There was distress evident in Matt's eyes and L loved it. Those fresh fangs were nibbling the cold lower lip anxiously, and his electric blue eyes were drinking up the delectable sight. Unable to help himself, L motioned for Matt to stand next to him. The young immortal was by his side instantly, eager for anything that his Master would command. Three pale fingers were held out to the young one's lips and the dark eyes watched excitedly. "Suck," he commanded.

Shyly, Matt took the fingers into his cool mouth. They ran stroked his tongue teasingly and ran across his teeth and inner cheeks. The brunette groaned as he felt them working his mouth, and some saliva slipped past his stretched lips and down his chin. Once there was enough saliva on his fingers, L pulled them out of that wonderful mouth with a delicate pop. Matt was in a complete haze, drunk on his overwhelming senses.

The saliva laden fingers made the short journey to the mortal's trembling body, one finger slipping in quite easily. Finger two and three were pushed in ruthlessly, not quite as easily as the first one. Mihael let out a breathless groan, trying to instinctively loosen up. It was obvious that he was used to adjusting to anything put into him and that only made L more aroused. Already, the muscles were clinging to him, trying to pull him in further. He glanced at Matt and was pleased to see the young one's knees trembling and a tent formed in the front of his pants.

"Take those off," he commanded, motioning with his free hand to the frayed pants.

Nearly asphyxiating, Matt nodded eagerly and did quick work of removing his pants. In fact, he just tore them off in his haste. "I t-took them off," he replied excitedly as if L couldn't see that.

"Yes, I see." Still kneeling behind the whore and working his ass, he used his free hand to guide Matt around to be sandwiched between him and the blond. Pulling his fingers free from the molten heat, he wrapped that hand around the brunette's member and gave it a few lazy strokes. "You need to listen to your Master," he purred, watching Matt's face.

"I-I will."

"Good boy." Licking his lips, L guided the young vampire into the mortal. He heard Matt's breath hitch as he felt the warmth engulfing his frigid member. Mihael whimpered as the strange sensation of being filled with coldness intensified. Once Matt was completely sheathed inside of the mortal, L patted the brunette's thigh affectionately. "Don't move."

Matt whined at the command, but he knew that he didn't have a choice. "Yes, Master," he replied weakly. It was physically painful not to be able to thrust into the beautiful body under him.

Taking the same three fingers that he had finger fucking Mihael with into his mouth, L rolled his tongue around them to cover them with even more saliva. Eagerly, he pulled them out of his mouth and pressed them against Matt's unprotected anus. The boy jerked a little, but didn't move as per command. Pressing butterfly kisses along the back of Matt's thigh, he forced the three fingers into the lovely body. There was no longer heat, but it was still a delicious friction. "Tell you Master how it feels," he whispered, loving the feeling of the boy trembling against him.

"F-feels good," he moaned, calling on all of his will power to remain still.

"How good?"

"Very, mnh, _very_ good!"

Pulling his fingers out, L lovingly parted the ass cheeks to better reveal his treasure. With a wicked grin, he leaned in and dragged his tongue against the twitching flesh. Matt bit back a scream of pleasure and clenched Mihael's hips tightly. Bruises bloomed under his untrained fingers and the blond began to tear up and whimper almost inaudibly.

"Shhh, not so rough," he commanded against the puckered flesh.

"M-master, I don't think…ngh, I can't-"

"Yes you can," L stated a little firmly. "Not so rough."

With a pathetic whimper, he eased his grip on the mortal's hips and clenched his eyes shut. L was going to be the death of him.

Seeing that Matt was in control again, L blew against the wet spot he had been lavishing attention on. "You can move now, but gently. If you're not gentle, you'll rip him into pieces."

The only thing that the brunette could manage was an eager nod. L was right, if he wasn't careful he would really hurt this perfect little creature. Mihael couldn't be fixed up like the sleeve of his jacket could, so he would be gentle. With extra care, he pulled his excited member out to the tip and pressed in just at carefully. The blond whore beneath him let out an involuntary moan around the gag.

L watched his pet ride that pretty ass for a few seconds before once more driving his tongue into the neglected body in front of him. The wet member worked past the muscles and coated the inside walls with his thick saliva. Matt tossed his head back and begged for more. Out of the corner of his eye, L saw Light lazily rubbing his erection through his tight leather pants and B struggling to keep his composure. Beyond was such a beast and he was probably wanting to fuck his mate raw right now. Not that L would be opposed, of course. He had always wanted to see the Asian with his legs spread. Ah, he would have been a good mate if only he hadn't chosen Beyond. Oh well, if he was stupid enough to choose the crazy brother than maybe he wouldn't have been a good mate. Matt would be good enough.

Not used to being the top, Matt felt his orgasm rushing too quickly. The whore wrapped around his cock was perfectly tight and hot, and his rich voice was like a chorus of angels as he cried out with each thrust. Swallowing thickly, Matt lowered his head, desperate to get a taste of the whore's blood, wanting so desperately taste that liquid heat.

Sensing his pet's weakness, L ceased his nipping and sucking. In a swift motion he was in front of the blond, lifting up his head to stretch out the skin of the slender neck. "Not yet," he commanded the brunette. Pain flashed in those blue eyes but L didn't seem to care. The pet had to learn to obey if he wanted to be a lover. "Come," he whispered more sweetly. The look of pain was replaced with a look of bliss. Sugar coated words stroked the young one's ears, compelling him to obey. "Come for me."

Mihael sobbed as he felt painfully cold seed releasing into his body. His own release followed almost immediately, but a sharp pain kept him from feeling the full effects of his orgasm. Fangs dug ruthlessly into his carotid artery spilling out the heated blood and cold lips sucked passionately. He wanted to scream out and fight to survive, but he was bound and held between two powerful creatures that could easily tear him to pieces. The mouth attached to his neck pulled away and said something but Mihael couldn't really understand as his mind got hazy. It was blood loss. Another sharp pain jolted through the junction of his neck and shoulder and he felt another mouth suckling out his life blood life a babe suckled the life giving milk from its mother. But by giving these monsters life, he would die. It could have been worse, he decided. They could have torn open his torso and feasted on his innards or a number of other horrendous things he had heard about on the streets. Slipping away into a haze was not a bad way to go.

But the haze never ended in darkness. Mihael floated around in his consciousness, waiting for that moment to pass over into the afterlife, but it never came. As a matter of fact, he became aware of a pressure to his lips, a cool relief against the heat of his own. The lips teased his bruised mouth, and sharp teeth nipped carefully, without breaking the skin. Letting out a shuddering breath, he opened his eyes to look right up into the depthless pits of hell.

"Ah, good to see you back," L said cheerily. "Matt would have been quite upset if you didn't pull through."

"W-what?" he whispered, wincing from the pain at the corners of his mouth where the gag had cut into the tender flesh.

"Welcome to my clan," L replied with a grin that would have looked far more appropriate on a demented child like that white demon boy. "You'll be our plaything. Oh, and your name will now be Mello."

Horror filled his aquamarine eyes, but before he had a chance to do anything, a mop of messy brown hair and bright blue eyes filled his vision. "I'm sorry!" the strange creature cried. "I got carried away, and I'm so sorry!" He planted a cold kiss to the shocked mortals lips and a warm feeling sunk into Mihael's stomach.

His eyes slid shut as the vampire took a handful of his hair and deepened the kiss. These lips weren't so experienced, and these fangs weren't so careful, but Mello began to get dizzy under the ministrations. It was as if some strange magic was being cast, making him unable to deny this creature anything. The taste of blood filled his mouth and the others tongue slipped in to taste its metallic tang.

"Hmm, not bad," came the chillingly emotionless voice that Mello hated so much.

Matt pulled away and they both looked at the pale child standing at the doorway. Beyond and Light were no where to be seen and L was heading over to pet the demon boy on the head.

"You did a great job preparing him, Near," L complimented as if he were the favorite uncle.

"Maybe too good. Matt looks too excited about having him."

L gave them both a glance and Matt pulled completely away with a blush on his cheeks. "Hmm, well, you'll probably have to teach Mello how to behave properly."

"Of course, L." The evil child smiled widely, turning the blond's blood cold. "I'll teach him how to behave."

Yes, death in a haze would have been _really _nice.

* * *

**Author's Notes: So, because he's a vampire, B says "stake me now" in lieu of saying "shoot me now". Just felt like clarifying that. ^__^ **

**Thank you to everyone who reads this, and feel free to drop me a review.  
**


End file.
